


Full Circle

by terma_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e12 The Last Temptation of Vic, Episode: s06e10 Tithonus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: An unexpected visit, some spying, and lots of sex.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder, Peyton Ritter/Jeffrey Spender, Victor Mansfield/Mac Ramsey
Kudos: 1
Collections: TER/MA





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Comments: This story is the result of me being bad and putting all sorts of icky images into Aries' and Orithan's heads about certain people who should never, ever be mentioned being naked. This is my apology to them, containing what they specified: M/K V/M, schmoop, PWP and no naked Lone Gunmen. Thanks to Sue, Amy & Orithain for Beta. Thanks to Minotaur for his great website.

  
**Full Circle  
by Nicole S**

  
Jeffrey Spender grumbled as he finished prying his stapler off his desk for what seemed like the tenth time in as many weeks. Since he took over the X-Files, someone had been periodically coming into his office at night to sabotage his belongings. It started with everything glued to his desk; then it moved on to his drawers being glued shut and his phone handset being glued to the cradle. One day he came in to find his files re-arranged and a few of them missing. 

Then, one week, his drawers were filled each day with something new: dirt, including live worms; shaving cream; some sort of green, jelly-like substance; what looked like lint from every dryer trap in the greater DC area; Friday, it was Kibbles n' Bits. That's when he got maintenance to change the lock on the door and move the heavy, fireproof cabinet into his office. Now he locked everything up when he went home at night. Unfortunately, last night, he had been in a hurry, had not put everything in the cabinet, and forgot to lock the door. The person or persons doing this to him saw their chance and took it. 

He looked at the bottom of the stapler. The glue had taken a strip of wood off of his desk when he pried it loose. He shook his head as he investigated the gouge in the otherwise smooth surface of his desk. Whoever was doing this was using stronger glue this time. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. He turned reluctantly. On a few occasions, Mulder would come downstairs, stare at him and not say anything for a few minutes. It freaked him out so much that the slightest noise in the hallway made him jump. 

"Come in," he said weakly, the stapler clutched to his chest. He held his breath as the door opened, letting it out quickly as he saw it was his old roommate from Quantico. 

"Ritter!" 

"Hey, Spender." Peyton Ritter came though the door and shut it behind him. He strode across the room and shook hands with Spender before looking around. 

"Sit, please," Spender said as he sat behind his desk, noticing all of the drawers of his desk and filing cabinets were glued shut as well. 

Ritter eased himself into the other chair facing Spender. "So it's true. You have dethroned the spook king." 

Spender shrugged, "Mulder couldn't handle it, so they gave it to me. What are you doing here?" 

"I'm borrowing Agent Scully for a week or so. We need her forensic expertise up in New York." 

"New York, huh? You hit the big time, Ritter." 

"What about you? You're the one with this cushy job here at Headquarters; whose ass did you kiss to get this assignment?" 

Spender smirked and looked up at his friend. "None. It's all from hard work." 

Ritter snorted, "Yeah, right!" 

"Watch out for Scully; they call her the _ice queen_ for a reason." 

"Ice queen, huh? I bet I could melt her." 

Now, it was Spender's time to snort. "Yeah, like she'd give you the time of day. Plus, I thought..." he trailed off. 

"What?" Ritter leaned across the desk and looked at him in the eye. 

Spender leaned back and looked coyly over at the man on the other side of the desk. It was if sparks of electricity were going off in his brain, through his body. He hadn't felt this vibe from someone in a long time. 

"I thought you were gay." 

"Gay?" 

Spender shrugged as he watched Ritter get up out of his chair and come around to face him. He found himself looking up at his friend, noticing for the first time just how attractive he was. He licked his lips and stood to face him, his cheeks reddening. "I...I didn't mean to offend you..." 

"You didn't offend me, Jeff. I don't have a preference regarding people's gender. Certain people I find sexy; whether they are male or female is incidental." 

Spender felt his pulse start to race and his breathing quicken; it was if someone had just sucked the air out of the room. He saw Ritter leaning forward towards him and felt as Ritter's strong hands grabbed his arms and pulled him forward. They were now touching each other, Ritter's lips beside his ear, his moist breath hot on his neck. 

"You know, Jeff, when we were roommates, I would lie there and listen to you breathe while you slept. I would want to come over to your bed so badly and make love to you." 

Spender swallowed; he tried to say something but found himself unable to speak. His eyes fluttered shut as Ritter traced a trail with his finger down his chest. Warm lips were then pressing against his own; his blood pumped faster, making him dizzy, making him want more. 

He gasped as Ritter's tongue pushed inside his mouth, exploring the roof, meeting his own tongue in there. A moan caught in Spender's throat as he felt Ritter's arms come around him and start caressing his back. 

"I want you, Jeff. Can I please have you?" 

Spender's head was spinning; no one had ever asked him that before. Lips moved down to his neck while a hand undid his tie. 

"Please, Jeff, I want you." 

This time, Spender let out an audible moan. Ritter's fingers swiftly removed the tie and made short work of the buttons on his shirt, giving him better access to his throat and chest with his lips and tongue. 

"Y-y-y-yes. Oh, god, yes," Spender cried as his left nipple was bitten and suckled. His hands were shaking as he tried to undo the other man's shirt buttons, giving up after only two. 

Ritter kissed Spender while he undid both of their pants. He then spun Spender around and bent him over his desk. 

Spender was still shaking. While he had fooled around in college and taken a dick or two in his mouth, this would be the first time he was penetrated. He could feel the heat radiating off of Ritter's body as he came to stand behind him, leaning over him, biting his earlobe. 

"Spread your legs, Jeff." 

Spender complied. He could hear sucking noises, then wet fingers probed the crack of his ass. He gasped when his cheeks were spread and the fingers teased the tight opening. His cock was hard. He jumped as one of the fingers gained passage past the tight muscle at the opening. Ritter's other hand was busy teasing and pinching his nipples. He arched back into Ritter's touch, digging the finger deeper into his ass. 

"Oh, Jeff, I've been thinking about you for a long, long time," Ritter purred into his ear. 

Spender wanted to answer, but couldn't. A jolt of electricity ran through his body as his prostate was teased and caressed, opening himself up wider for yet another finger. 

"You like that, Jeffy?" 

Spender could only moan as his ass opened up even further. His cock was aching; his balls felt heavy in his sac; he needed release. He started bucking back against the fingers in his ass, moaning and gyrating frantically. 

"You got any lube?" 

Spender opened his eyes. "No," he whimpered 

"We'll have to improvise then." 

Ritter used the pre-cum from both of them and a liberal mount of saliva to slick up his cock. He then positioned the head against Spender's anus and started to push. 

Spender braced himself against his desk as he felt the large member invade his body. It hurt at first, but then a warm feeling came over him, and finally bliss as Ritter began to thrust inside him. 

"I missed you, Jeff; I've thought about you a lot since graduation," Ritter gasped. 

"I've thought about you too," Spender moaned and closed his eyes again. He could feel this other man's cock inside him, moving in and out of him, his hot breath on the back of his neck. An arm snaked around him to grab on to his cock, pumping in time with the hips that thrust into him. 

"Ever since graduation, I've thought of nothing else, Jeff. Remember, we had that bottle of rum and got drunk? Then later, you had me, handcuffed to the netting on the obstacle course. I never forgot that, and I always wanted you again!" 

Spender moaned; this felt so good. His eyes flew open at the remark. "But..." 

"Remember? I said _fuck me so hard that I can feel your cock in the back of my throat_. You were silent but strong, directing me with your hands and mouth to what you wanted me to do. We were so drunk, but it was so good. Oh god, do you remember, Jeff?" Ritter was close; his breaths were starting to come in gasps. 

Spender's eyes were wide with horror. "Ritter....that....that....that wasn't me....uuuuuhhhh." Spender's climax was only half-hearted, as he came onto his desk. He started to soften right away. 

Ritter grunted and let out a moan as he came deep into Spender's ass. He slumped over the other agent for a minute before he realized what was just said to him. 

"What do you mean that wasn't you?" 

"It wasn't me, Ritter. I woke up tied to a sink in the Women's dorm. No one would untie me until late the next afternoon. By the time I got back to our room, you were gone." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

Ritter removed himself from Spender's ass with a groan. Spender turned to look at him, hurt in his eyes. 

"I...I had to go, I was due to start my assignment the next day. If it wasn't you, Jeff, who the fuck was it?" 

"I don't know." 

"Shit." Ritter stood there for a minute, his cock dripping onto the cement floor below. Suddenly, he realized that he was in an awkward situation. "I gotta go." He swiftly tucked himself into his pants, zipped up, grabbed his jacket, and flew out of there as quickly as possible. 

Spender looked down at his desk. His semen was seeping into the groove of exposed wood that had come off with his stapler. Slowly, he tucked himself into his pants, did up his shirt and put his tie back on. He then sat behind his desk, put his head in his hands, and wept. 

* * *

Alex Krycek spewed his coffee onto the sports section of the newspaper he was reading. He stopped the VCR and rewound back to what he thought he saw. Yep, that was Jeffrey Spender all right, getting fucked up the ass by a very nice looking young man. 

"Holy shit!" 

The fire in Mulder's office never did destroy Krycek's surveillance equipment that he had installed years ago for that smoking bastard. The motion-activated video camera with night vision was way before its time when Alex had _acquired_ it for his surveillance on Mulder. It was top of the line, hooked up to a transmitter which sent the signal to an equally high quality recorder at a secret location. Fifteen hour tapes were set on ultra-slow recording which gave about three days of recording capability per tape. 

When he worked for that smoking pig, he'd changed the tape every couple of days, giving it to his bosses to study what Mulder and Scully did all day. He never did tell them where the VCR was hidden. 

After Alex had to leave DC, he assumed they had someone else look after the duty. One day, when he strayed into town, he went to where the recorder was and checked the tape; it was the same one he had put in there, months ago. If the tape wasn't replaced, it would just rewind and tape over what was there already. 

After that, he would replace the tape whenever he would pass through town. Once, he had left it for almost a year, taping and erasing a million secrets. He kept the ones that were full. Whenever he got truly depressed, he would pop one in and look at Mulder. That always cheered him up. 

But now, he and Mulder were lovers, and the X-Files belonged to Jeffrey Spender. Alex now changed the tape every three days, spying on the man who had betrayed his lover. Spender was boring to watch, but sometimes the tapes had yielded a couple of gems. 

One thing bothered him though; that Fowley woman was never there. Some partner she turned out to be. He would expect her to walk through the door, but she never did. When she _was_ there, she and Spender hardly said a word to each other. Alex didn't trust her. 

The funniest times were when Mulder would come down and re-arrange Spender's office, gluing his drawers shut, stealing his name-plate, taking all of his pens. Spender would come in the next morning and get that _look_ on his face like he was trying hard not to cry. One day, he saw the maintenance guys move a big, heavy cabinet into his office. Spender now locked everything in it before going home. 

But the _keeper_ , the blackmail piece he was looking for, should he ever have to use it, was on the screen right now. Alex was watching Jeffrey Spender get a good, harsh fucking. He turned the sound up. 

_You didn't offend me, Jeff. I don't have a preference regarding people's gender. Certain people I find sexy; whether they are male or female is incidental._

Alex snickered to himself and turned the sound up some more. 

_You know, Jeff, when we were roommates, I would lie there and listen to you breathe while you slept. I would want to come over to your bed so badly and make love to you._

Alex snorted, "Jesus Christ." 

He watched as Spender and the other man made out for awhile then got down to it. Alex moved forward in his seat, perched on the edge of the couch. From his angle, he could see them from the side, the young man preparing Spender's ass with his fingers. He could see Spender's cock, hard and dripping pre-cum onto the desk. 

"My, my, Spender. I guess you're not the pencil-dick I thought you were." 

The man entered Spender and began to thrust in and out of him. Alex's groin began to stir slightly. Even though this _was_ Spender on the screen, the sight of two people fucking always turned him on. 

The phone rang, and Alex mindlessly grabbed for it, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen. 

"Yeah." 

"Hey." It was Mulder. 

"Hey." 

"What are you doing?" 

Silence. 

"Alex?" 

"I...uh...I'm watching something on TV." 

"What is it?" 

More silence. 

Mulder let out a fed up sigh. "Alex, are you watching that video where the guy can suck his own dick, again? I told you, it can't be done! You need to be a contortionist or at least really limber." 

"Uh, no, I...it's nothing." 

"Why don't I believe you? Look, I'm in my car; I'll be home in 20 minutes. Do you need anything? What's for supper?" 

"I don't know. Why don't we just order in?" 

"Sure, whatever. I'll see you in about 20 minutes." 

"Yeah, take your time. Bye." 

Alex hung up the phone, not waiting to hear his lover's reply. 

_It wasn't me, Ritter. I woke up tied to a sink in the Women's dorm._

Alex let out a roar of a laugh. "Oh shit. Oh god, that's funny." 

He rewound the tape and watched the exchange again; this time he paid attention to the man who was fucking Spender. Something looked familiar about him, but he couldn't place where he knew him from. He was about to watch the scene for a third time when Mulder walked though the door. Quickly, Alex stopped the tape. He was going to eject the tape and hide it, but Mulder had just thrown everything on a dining room chair instead of hanging it up and came directly into the living room. The Oprah Winfrey Show was on the station the television was tuned to. 

"Hey," Alex said, pretending to be engrossed in the show. 

"Hi." Mulder walked over to his lover and gave him a kiss. He looked at the television, then back at Alex. "You know, Alex, if cervical cancer is a concern of yours, I'm sure Scully can give you a pap smear." 

Alex hit him with one of the pillows on the couch. "Smartass." 

"You weren't watching Oprah when I called." 

"This is a very interesting show, Mulder. You know, we should be more aware of...things." 

Mulder laughed and walked over to the VCR. Alex jumped up and beat him to it, ejecting the tape and hiding it behind his back. 

"C'mon, Alex, what's on the tape?" Mulder lunged for the tape. 

"I can't tell you." Alex dodged out of his way and started towards the doorway. 

"Why not? What's the big secret?" Mulder stood in front of Alex, blocking his escape out of the living room. 

"I...I can't tell you right now. It's work related." 

"Work related? Alex, need I remind you that you don't have a job?" 

"I do too. It's not just a job, Fox, it's an adventure." Alex caressed Mulder's face with his hand before leaning in and kissing him. 

"You're trying to distract me, aren't you?" 

"I'd never do that." He kissed Mulder again, his tongue sweeping the moist interior. 

Mulder backed Alex up until he was at the couch. 

Alex slid down to his knees, silently sliding the videotape under the couch. _I'll have to remember to get that later._ He then proceeded to undo Mulder's fly. 

Mulder's cock sprang into action and started to harden as Alex caressed the bulge in his boxers. _I'll have to remember to get that videotape before Alex does._ He sucked in his breath as Alex pulled his pants and boxers around his ankles; he knew what was coming next. 

Alex licked and teased the tip of Mulder's cock with his tongue before taking it in his mouth to suck on it. He swirled his tongue around, lingering at the spot just under the head. He then took most of it in his mouth, sucking and licking, moving Mulder's cock in and out. He then pulled off it and planted a kiss on the tip before moving down to Mulder's balls. He nuzzled and licked the heavy sac, pulling on the hairs that covered it with his teeth. 

Mulder sucked in his breath as Alex's tongue bathed his balls, his hands squeezing his ass. He put a hand on his lover's head to balance himself as Alex took the sac in his mouth and sucked on it. 

"Oh my god, Alex, you know I like that," he moaned. 

Alex grinned as he snaked his fingers into the crack of Mulder's ass, brushing the tight opening. He then started to hum, the low noise sounding like a growl coming from the back of his throat. This vibrated Mulder's whole scrotum, sending a wave of pleasure coursing throughout his body. 

"Jesus Christ, Alex." 

He entered a finger in Mulder's ass, pushing in deep, searching for that place. When he found it, he stroked it, watching as his lover bucked back against the finger, Mulder's cock brushing against his forehead. 

Mulder threw his head back and moaned loudly. It was all he could do before letting go and coming all over Alex's face. 

Alex quickly moved his mouth to Mulder's cock, sucking the last drops of his cum down his throat. 

Mulder put his hand under Alex's chin and brought his lover up to face him. The semen was starting to drip off of his face. Slowly, Mulder licked it off, a bit at a time, feeding it to his lover with his tongue. 

Alex took Mulder's tongue in his mouth, sucking the essence off of it, swallowing greedily. 

When the last drops were sucked and licked off of Alex's face, they removed the rest of their clothing. Now naked, Mulder motioned for Alex to sit on the couch and straddled him, Alex's cock trapped between them. 

"That was very clever, Skippy. I don't think you've used that one before as a distraction technique." 

"Distract you? I did no such thing." 

"Hmmmm. If you fuck me, I might forget about those tapes, among other things, that you have stashed in that rented storage locker." 

Alex's mouth opened then snapped shut quickly. "You've been spying on me!" 

"I've been looking out for you; there's a difference." 

"I don't need you to look out for me; I can take care of myself." 

Mulder looked Alex in the eye and started moving his hand up and down his rigid shaft. "Then I guess you don't need me to take care of this." 

"That's a whole other matter, Fox. That's your job." 

"My job?" 

Ale moaned, "Your duty, your pledge, to satisfy me and only me." 

"Hmmm. It's a hard job, but someone has to do it." 

"That was really bad." 

Mulder flicked his thumb across the slit of Alex's cock. "What about that?" 

Alex hissed, and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment before answering, "Mmmmm, that was really good." 

Mulder searched under the seat cushion until he found the tube of lubricant. He pressed it into Alex's hand, "C'mon, baby, I need you." 

Alex quickly prepared Mulder, then slicked up his cock. Mulder raised himself up before gently lowering himself onto the smooth member. When he was filled, he leaned forward and started rocking back and forth. 

"Hmmmm, Skippy, you feel good." 

"You feel good too, Fox." 

Mulder began to move slowly up and down on Alex's cock, his eyes locked on his lover's. The only sound that could be heard was skin slapping against skin and heavy breathing as Mulder moved faster, Alex's hands on his hips, guiding him. 

"God, Fox, I'm close, baby." 

Mulder moved forward and kissed Alex, thrusting his tongue inside. He used a free hand to caress his own cock, pulling hard on it, letting himself go over the edge yet again. 

"Oh, Alexxxx," Mulder cried as he spattered them both with his semen. 

Alex was right behind him, moaning out loud as he came deep inside his lover. 

Mulder leaned forward and put his head on Alex's shoulder, feeling the flush from the orgasm hot under his cheek. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck, not caring, for the moment, about the stickiness that was between them. 

"Hmmmm...I love you, Alex." 

"I love you too, Fox." 

"I think we need a shower." 

"I think so too." 

Mulder pulled up and off of Alex, emitting a groan at the sensation. He then helped Alex up and into his arms yet again, smacking him on the ass as he did so. "Let's go, Skippy, I'll make you clean in no time." 

He waited until Alex was around the corner before he quickly bent down and retrieved the videotape from under the couch. He slipped it into his briefcase before going into the bathroom. 

"Where did you go?" Alex asked, "I thought I lost you." 

"Just locking up." 

Alex got into the shower, the hot water falling over his sweaty, naked body. _Shit, he probably took that videotape. Ten bucks he put it in his briefcase. I'll just take it from him later when he's sleeping._

Mulder followed him inside the shower. He took his turn under the water then started to soap Alex up. _He'll never think to look in my briefcase. I'll make sure to watch it later, when he's sleeping._

* * *

_You have mail,_ Vic's laptop chirped. 

Mac looked over at Vic. They were sitting in Vic's living room, laptops on his coffee table. The Director had sent them on a fact-finding mission to find out as much information as they could about a Temporary Employment Agency in town. There was speculation that it was a front for a male prostitution ring. 

Victor was supposed to find everything they could about the company on the internet, while Mac worked on their resumes. Tomorrow, they were to apply for jobs there and see what happened. Vic couldn't see himself as a secretary, Mac on the other hand... 

"Are you going to read it?" 

"What?" 

"Your mail." 

"Eventually." 

"Eventually? What if it's work related?" 

"So? It's _my_ mail, which makes it none of your business." 

"But if it _was_ work related, then it _would_ be my business." 

"But it's _not_ work related." 

"How do you know? You haven't looked at it yet." 

"Mac, I'll check my mail when I'm good and ready." 

"What if it's from the Director?" 

"Why would she be sending me e-mail? 

"She sent _me_ e-mail once." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. She told me to quit wasting time and get down to work." 

"Those cameras are annoying." 

"Did you...I mean, is she..." 

"I checked, there's nothing there. There hasn't been a camera in my place for a week." 

They went back to their work again. 

_You have mail._

Mac looked over at Vic. "Will you please do something about that?" 

"It's _my_ mail, you know." 

"Well, I can't just sit here and not notice; the damn thing talks to you. Either shut it up or read it." 

"Okay, okay, okay. Someone's grumpy today." 

Vic went to his inbox and opened the first piece of mail sitting there. 

Mac was studying his partner. He watched as his face got redder and redder. Finally, a smile crossed his face, and he shifted in his seat. 

"What?" 

"Hmmmm?" 

"Vic, your face is all red." 

"I...um...it's another story." Vic looked up at Mac, his eyes glittering. 

"A story?" 

"Yeah, remember, I got two of them last week, and a couple the week before? It's about these two FBI agents that are all over each other. They are really hot." 

"Yeah, I read them. As I recall, we acted out a few of the scenes in one of them." 

Mac moved over to sit beside Vic, their thighs almost touching. He watched as his lover blushed to an even deeper shade of pink. 

"Do you know who keeps sending them to you?" 

"No. I've replied to this person, asking them who they are and why they are sending me these stories, but whoever it is doesn't want to tell me who they are." 

"Maybe it's the Director?" 

"Don't say that, Mac. I like to think I have a _shred_ of a personal life left." 

"What are they doing this time?" Mac leaned in and started reading what was on the computer screen. 

"Well, there's two names I don't recognize, but Mulder and Krycek are getting it on while straddling a couch!" 

"I like that Krycek guy. He could be one of the Cleaners." 

"I don't think so." 

"He's a trained killer." 

"But I don't picture him as Murphy or Camier. I mean come on, who would have sex with them? It makes my skin crawl." 

"So you have thought about this man, then? What he looks like?" 

"He's fictional, Mac." 

"I know. But you have thought about it, right?" 

"A little. The writer always describes both men as very good looking." 

Mac moved closer to Vic and put his hand on his knee, running it up to his thigh and down again. 

"I picture him as looking a lot like you, Vic." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, hot and sexy and ready to go at it at the drop of a hat." 

Mac moved in and kissed his lover, his hands wandering up and down Vic's back. 

"Aren't you a little hot in that sweater, Vic? Maybe you should take it off?" 

"Are we...right here on the couch?" 

"No. I want you on the floor." Mac ripped the beige fisherman's sweater off of Vic, his tongue snaking down to a nipple. He moved them over and down off the couch so that they were lying side by side on the floor. Mac bit Vic's nipple, teasing it with his teeth, his hands making short work of Vic's jeans. 

"Mac." 

"Hmmmm?" 

"There's lube under the right hand cushion." 

Mac looked up at his lover. "You put lube under the couch cushion?" 

"Yeah. Well, you remember what happened last time; we had to go looking for some, and then by that time, it was...well." 

"Don't remind me." Mac kissed Vic on the mouth, his tongue sweeping inside for a moment. "God, I want you. Screw the foreplay, we're jumping right in." 

Vic's eyes shone, "Baby, whatever you want." 

Quickly, they removed the remainder of their clothes, and Mac soon had a finger, cool with lube, teasing Vic's tight entrance. Soon, a second joined it, scissoring, making Vic wider and wider. Finally, he swung Vic's legs over his shoulders and prepared to enter him. 

Vic moaned; he loved the initial penetration more than anything, that combination of pleasure and pain making every nerve ending feel alive. He closed his eyes as Mac came down to kiss him one more time before he started moving in and out of him. When he opened them, he was looking into the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he had ever seen, so full of love and trust. 

Mac started to thrust hard into Vic, his balls slapping against his lover's ass. He was close, hell, he had been close most of the evening. Just the sight of Vic in that sweater almost gave him a sticky crotch. He closed a fist over Vic's cock and pumped quickly, wanting his lover to join him in bliss. 

Vic arched up off the floor as he came over his chest and belly with a cry. He closed his eyes as the orgasm ran through his body, hearing Mac shout out his name. He was still breathing heavily as he felt Mac pull out of him and came to lie beside him. 

"Vic, remember that story about the hood of the car?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Do you think we could try it in the back of your truck?" 

* * *

Jeffrey Spender wished he had some alcohol, then he could get drunk. He was in his apartment, at his computer, waiting for it to boot up. _What a lousy day. First, the incident with the glue, then I let Ritter fuck me up the ass! What the hell was I thinking?_

He sighed again as the events of the day ran through his mind. After his incident with Ritter, he had been called up to a meeting with Skinner about an X-File that he hadn't even investigated. His signature was at the bottom of the page, and the report had his name on it, but he didn't remember anything about it. Skinner looked at him like he was nuts. Finally, he was dismissed from the meeting, Skinner still giving him funny looks. 

He closed his eyes for a minute. _I'm so glad it's the weekend. I don't think I can take another minute in that job. No wonder Mulder's the way he is._

He opened his eyes and retrieved his mail. _Thank god for this story list, I think I'd die without my fic. Ooooh, a new one from _The director_. I love her stories about those sexy agents from that shadowy government agency._

Spender settled in and started reading his story. _Maybe today wasn't so bad after all._

The End 

* * *

  


Rating: NC-17 for bad language and m/m sex.   
If you dare to tell me how you felt about this, please write to [email removed]   
Spoilers: XF: Tithonus. OaT: itsy bitsy one for Last Temptation of Vic.   
Disclaimer: All things X-Files belong to CC, 1013 & Fox. Seeing as though my tax dollars went to subsidize Once A Thief, I like to think of them as mine. For legal purposes though, they belong to Alliance and some other company.   
Summary: An unexpected visit, some spying, and lots of sex.   
Comments: This story is the result of me being bad and putting all sorts of icky images into Aries' and Orithan's heads about certain people who should never, ever be mentioned being naked. This is my apology to them, containing what they specified: M/K V/M, schmoop, PWP and no naked Lone Gunmen.   
Thanks to Sue, Amy & Orithain for Beta. Thanks to Minotaur for his great website.   
(2/99)   
---


End file.
